Voicemail
by bitchin-flash
Summary: 'Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –' beep "Allison" Her name comes out in short, gasping breaths and Scott's hands tremble as he holds the phone to his ear. A lump forms in his throat at the sound of her voice – so full of warmth and life. / A series of voicemails Scott leaves for Allison
1. one

[3-17-11 3:23 a.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

"Allison" Her name comes out in short, gasping breaths and Scott's hands tremble as he holds the phone to his ear. A lump forms in his throat at the sound of her voice – so full of warmth and life.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, eyes burning with unshed tears. "I couldn't save you – I'm so sorry." A heart-wrenching sob is ripped from his throat and he struggles to keep his breathing under control. He can still feel the ghost of her body in his arms, her warm blood spreading from her shirt to his jeans and the sound of her heartbeat slowing echoes in his ears.

"I should have done something – anything." His werewolf nose picks up the salty scent from tears he hadn't realised had fallen and he blinks them back, letting rivulets of salt-water cling to his eyelashes. "It's just…it all happened so fast." He hates that he repeats the words that Chris fed to him. Her death felt like an eternity where he had no choice but to watch.

He felt her death. He listened to her quickly shortening breaths and unsteady heartbeat. He saw the light fade from her beautiful eyes and watched her hand fall limp from his face. Everything had been happening in a whirlwind - he had been aware of everything that was happening but was unable to do anything but beg Death not to take her.

His chest rises and falls as he composes himself. "They - They're saying it was a robbery," he starts, voice still shaky but less so now, "Chris told us what to say. We couldn't tell them what really happened."

At this he lets out a bitter laugh, a sound rarely heard from Scott McCall. "No one's going to know the truth. They're all going to think that it was an accident – they won't realise that you _saved_ us, that you sacri-" _beep_

[3-17-11 3:26 a.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

When he's cut off, he fumbles for the phone again and redials, letting her voice calm him down. Scott knows that this is ridiculous; he's talking to a dead girl. She was the first girl he's ever loved. It doesn't matter what he says because no one will hear it.

But her voicemail – apart from her friends and family, it was the last living part of her that she had left behind. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare in Allison's arms as he had done so many times before. Before, he was always the one to leave first.

"I'm sorry," he starts after the tone, his voice defeated, and "it's just not fair that you saved us and the rest of the town won't know Allison, you're a hero." He pauses for a moment, "I love you Allison Argent." He opens his mouth, ready to ramble on about how much he loved her - similar to the very first time he had told her - but stops himself. There was no way he would be able to talk without breaking down. Fingers trembling, he presses down on the red 'end call' button.

He had a fox to catch.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! My brain has been bursting with ideas and now that exams are over I'll definitely have more time to write. Yay! Hope all the feels hit you right there and be ready to see more voicemails because I honestly think Scott calling Allison throughout the series would be so cute**

 **Let me know if there are any mistakes! Until then, favourite, follow and review :)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	2. two

[3-18-11 10:47 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

"Allison, we won." The smile is evident in his voice but there's a note of sadness too. "We saved Stiles but," his breath hitches, "Aiden – Aiden's gone." His grip on the phone tightens and he forces down tears that are threatening to fall. Saying the words out loud made it seem more real than his body had.

"This is all my fault." The sobs bubble out from Scott's chest without permission. "I couldn't save him – or you. The only reason why he was at the school was because of me." The tears were leaving streaks on his face now – it was the first time he had said what he thought out loud.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." He squeezes his eyes shut, painting the image of her in his mind – preserving her memory. "I miss your laugh and your smile and the way you'd do anything for anyone – even if it meant you might get hurt."

His chest aches as though someone was twisting a knife in it but he ignores the heartache and carries on, "Chris scheduled your funeral for next Thursday. He wants to do it before he leaves with Isaac for France."

Scott swallows and his eyes flick to the ceiling as though he could see Isaac in the empty guest room, "I'm going to miss him. He's like a brother to me – I don't know how I can cope without him."

"I get it though," he adds hurriedly. "You were the first person he ever loved…" he trails off, lost in his thoughts, "I just wish he knew we'd be there for him."

Silence fills the space between his breathing and the phone. "I hope you're happy, Allison, wherever you are. I love you."

With trembling hands he sets the phone face down on the dining table, resting his head in his arms. Absentmindedly, he traces his tattoo with his fingers. A circle represents wholeness and he would do anything to be able to have Allison back to fill the void in his heart.

He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't realise his mom wrap her arms around him until he's leaning into her warmth and the tears start to trail down his face again.

* * *

 **Apologies that the chapters are all gonna be a bit short. But since it's going to be a huge series I didn't want to make it into a one-shot so I've split it up a bit. You're more than welcome to send prompts for any particular voicemail you want to hear but I will most likely post it chronologically.**

 **Thank you to Of Alphas and Airbenders for favouriting (?) this story :)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	3. three

[3-26-11 7:28 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

The phone is warm in his hand and fog curls from every breath he takes. Leaves crunch beneath his feet as he walks through Beacon Hills Preserve. "It was your funeral today," he tells the voicemail without preamble, "I didn't cry for some reason. And I know it sounds bad but I just couldn't believe it."

Brushing invisible dust off his black suit he continues, "Your dad asked me to give a eulogy for you." Hesitance fills the air. "I didn't know what to say. It sounds cheesy but I had no words to describe you."

At this point he's standing on the bridge overlooking the twisting river, reminiscing about the first birthday he had celebrated with Allison. A faint smile crosses his face and his eyes grow distant.

"You were wonderful and daring and kind and wild all at the same time. You were my first love and I'll always love you, Allison." He ignores the stinging in his eyes, "I remember when we went ice skating. I was hopeless but you helped me." The corners of his mouth lift and his eyes brighten as he remembers.

"You always came to help me. Even when I told you not to." He adds, recalling how she had saved him when they battled Deucalion and stitched him up when he had refused to heal. "You were my anchor – even when I didn't have you anymore."

"Because I love you. And I never got to say it back in those moments and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." He repeats louder, "I lo-" _beep_

It's probably the first time he's called her and hasn't cried.

* * *

 **So sorry - this one's even shorter! Almost 100 views guys! I'm super excited about that because I'm quite proud of this idea and am really glad people are reading it. Thank you all for your support!**

 **Thank you so much eniledam05 for your review and I will be more than happy to hear out your ideas! Just PM me :D**

 **BTW this voicemail was set after Allison's funeral *wipes tear from eye***

 **Au revoir!**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	4. four

[4-3-11 5:42 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

"Hey Allison," Scott smiles even though his heart hurts. He could almost pretend that this was real. That Allison was alive and would pick up the phone later and laugh with him about school.

But it wasn't. Allison was dead and her body 6-feet underground.

"We've been back at school for a couple of weeks already and it's weird." He adjusts his grip on his phone and closes his laptop, it's screen filled with images of them from before.

"Everyone keeps asking us what happened and if we're okay and they keep giving us these looks, like – like" his voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before he continues, "they look at us as though we're sheets of glass that will shatter at any moment."

A noise of frustration escapes him, "I just wish we could go back to normal. I wish you were here and no one paid attention to us. I miss you and I hate seeing your empty seat in the classroom."

He can still remember the looks of pity and sympathy from all directions – everyone seemed to know about their love story. "Honestly, I'm mostly worried about Lydia. After Jackson and you and Aiden, I just don't understand how she's handling it."

He wasn't lying – Allison was probably Lydia's first true friend and losing Aiden so soon after her was sure to have a toll on her. Yet she put on a brave front in school and tried her best to move on.

"She's been hanging out with Kira and Malia a bit more now. But it's not the same," he admits, looking down. "Every now and then she loses focus and stares into space. I'm not sure if it's a banshee thing or she can't stop thinking about you."

"I know I should be stronger than this –" he pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I just miss you, so much. I know you want me to move on – and I will. I promise."

He doesn't get the chance to add anymore before the tone cuts him off and he's left to face reality alone again.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! It's been kinda busy and I'm struggling a bit to come up with ideas. ALMOST AT 200 VIEWS GUYS! Thank you all for the support! Do you guys have any requests? I may not do every chapter as a voicemail but they're all going to be scallison based because they are the cutest thing ever.**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	5. five

[4-11-11 9:10 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the – _beep_**

He still hasn't visited her grave since the funeral. It was just so much easier to call her and record a voicemail. It let him believe that Allison wasn't permanently gone. Maybe, somehow, she'd come back. It was a futile hope.

Sometimes Scott wonders what could have happened if he had bitten her. Every time he thinks that though, he reminds himself that there's nothing he can do about it now. If he pondered it any more, he'd be consumed by guilt.

"Hey," he attempts to sound lighthearted when he greets her voicemail, "school's become more normal and I'm pretty sure Malia and Stiles are dating." A small chuckle escapes him, "I never thought I'd see Stiles get over Lydia but he and Malia make a cute couple."

"I think you'd like Malia," he continues, "she's funny and quite…blunt. I've been helping her with her shapeshifting and Stiles helps her get used to society." He doesn't say it but Malia's lessons have helped him too by distracting him and focusing his energy on something else.

On the other hand, Malia's eagerness to prove that she was strong – that she could protect herself – reminded him so much of Allison and sometimes it would be so hard to keep himself together.

Scott lets out a soft laugh, "sometimes I wish Derek could help me. Yeah, he wasn't my Alpha but he did teach me a lot of what I know." He could practically hear Stiles' indignant remark of " _hey, I was the one who found out you were a werewolf_ " if he heard this conversation. Then he frowns, "I actually haven't heard from him in a while. I hope he's okay."

The conversation seems so natural, like she's listening to him think aloud and is pushing him to go and find out what had happened to the brooding Beta. Protect those who can't protect themselves.

Scott almost rolls his eyes at the thought though a smile lingers on his face. Derek was definitely not helpless but only Allison would believe that Derek would get into any trouble and needed backup.

"I'll give him a call later," he says finally as though Allison had been actively been participating in the very much one-sided conversation.

* * *

 **Slowly transitioning into Season 4 yay! Sorry again for the short-ish chapter but I've been working on a new Voicemail chapter and it's turning out to be quite long. TBH I feel kinda bad because I'm being quite antisocial now oops.**

 **Thank you all for 273 views! I'm really glad that people are reading my fan fiction. Please let me know if you enjoy it or what I can improve on by leaving a review :)**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	6. six

[4-18-11 1:32 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the – _beep_**

Scott's heart is pounding in his ribcage, his breaths coming out in short, sharp pants as he grasps blindly for his phone and dials the first number that came to mind. "I don't know what's happening," he gasps barely registering Allison's voice, leaning against the cool ceramic wall of the bathroom.

His vision is disfigured and his hands are shaking. The cranberry juice stain on his new jeans was still clear in his mind. Instantly, the memory of Allison's warm, sticky, red blood that his jeans absorbed like a sponge had come back up.

The wave of emotions that he had spent the past month suppressing suddenly rush back up. They were overwhelming him, drowning him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" his eyes are squeezed shut and he's mumbling to himself now. Tears gloss his eyes and his chest is tight – he barely has any idea how he had managed to call Allison.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." His voice is barely coherent and he curls into a ball on the white tiles, salty tears staining his sleeve. Stiles had told him what to do if he ever got a panic attack but his thoughts just aren't cooperating.

"Scott. Scott." He knows it's not real but he can hear her voice coming through the phone. It snaps something in him, makes him take a shuddering breath and then another. He's not sure how long he lies there until his breathing finally evens out.

His eyes snap open to see Stiles kneeling over him, concern written on his face. He inhales sharply, "it's my fault." Shame is evident in his eyes as he looks up at his best friend.

A flicker of confusion passes over Stiles' face until his gaze lands on Scott's phone, Allison's contact details lighting up the screen, and his expression turns to one of sympathy.

"Oh, buddy," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Scott, "you did everything you could."

All Scott can do is let out a broken sob and welcome the security his friend offers.

* * *

 **I was honestly so looking forward to posting this chapter then I realised that it was super short sigh. I think this chapter was really important though but I hope that I've got the description of a panic attack more or less right. Sorry for the late update! I'm going home in a couple of days so I spent most of the weekend packing up my room. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	7. seven

It's been 24 days, 18 hours and 15 minutes since he had last called her – since his panic attack. Stiles had insisted that Scott should stop leaving the voicemails because " _you can't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault Scotty,"_ he had said. Looking at his brother's slightly shaking hands and his insistent tone, Scott suddenly realised how worried Stiles was and wanted to hit himself for not being there for his friend.

He should have known that Stiles wouldn't be able to cope with what happened after the Nogitsune by himself. Seeing Scott so grief-stricken no doubt would have triggered Stiles' self-loathing. So Scott had stopped listening to Allison's voicemail and instead listened to his friend.

They hung out at each other's house like they had done Before, playing video games, having movie nights and **not** talking about the supernatural (unless they were helping Malia or Lydia figure out their powers). Their windows were often left open for each other at night in case of any nightmares but even then they just held each other close – the words they needed didn't have to be said out loud. _I'm here. It's okay. You're safe._

And then Stiles asked whether Scott had heard from Derek.

This had led to a whole investigation and the discovery that Derek was missing and the Calaveras had him and something wasn't right. So they'd made a plan, packed bags, lied to their parents and took Stiles' jeep to Mexico to meet with the hunters.

Hunters.

It was the fact that he was going to confront a group of hunters that now has Scott staring at his phone in a dilemma with his thumb hovering uncertainly over the call button to Allison.

[5-6-11 7:47 a.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

Hearing her voice after so long steals a sharp breath from Scott McCall and for a second he's not sure if he can breathe. He suddenly realises why Stiles says that this is a bad idea and will just make him feel worse. But he's already called and he's not going to leave a silent voicemail in her inbox.

"H-hey Allison," he greets with a strangled voice, "I don't really know why I'm calling. I'm just – I guess I'm scared. I don't know what these hunters are going to be like. It would be so much better if you were here." But that's not the only reason why he wants her to be here.

In the case of dealing with hunters, Chris Argent would be the best person for the job. However he was currently unavailable in France, with Isaac, doing whatever hunters do in France. Sometimes Scott couldn't help but wish that Chris had offered to let him go with him to France. It was different for Isaac though. Isaac had no one. No… Scott reminds himself. Isaac has the pack – he has Scott and Stiles and Kira and Lydia but he still left.

Scott's fingers tighten around the phone and he shoves his other hand into his pocket as he tries to get rid of those thoughts even though they still linger far at the back of his mind. He can't afford to be bitter on such an important mission.

"Mission." He repeats slowly, testing the word out. "It's like we're the Avengers or something." Honestly, Scott isn't sure if he finds this funny or just incredibly sad that teenagers have to save someone who's been kidnapped.

"You'd be Natasha," a grin lights up his face, "I can see you being a scary assassin – especially with all your gym classes you used to take and the training you have now. But you're different. You have the about the same abilities but different personalities." He has no idea where this conversation is going. At this point, he's just rambling.

There's a long silence that's unexpectedly broken by the horn of Stiles' jeep outside the house. This time he doesn't hold back when he rolls his eyes. "Stiles is waiting. He's probably too lazy to come inside."

He almost ends it with "love you" but can he really stay in love with a dead girl?

* * *

 **Omg the writing for this chapter is insane. I have no idea what my brain was doing - I think I was high oops. I covered way too many topics in one voicemail haha. I kinda like this chapter though. THANK YOU ALL FOR 408 VIEWS! Every view and review and favourite and alert I get literally makes my heart explode internally.**

 **xoxo**

 **A**


	8. eight

Scott's limbs are still trembling slightly from electricity that still runs through his body but the lingering pain is nothing compared to everything that's happened.

Kate. Alive. Derek. De-aged and clueless.

The lies he had reluctantly fed to Derek were a bitter taste on his tongue. Derek had been so eager to trust Scott and he hated betraying that sliver of innocence. To be fair, he didn't really have a choice. If Derek found out the truth, the devastation he'd face would be too much for a fourteen year old.

And what was he supposed to do about Kate? The revelation that she was alive didn't help anything – just the slow-building panic in his chest. What is Kate going to do? Will she come back to Beacon Hills?

He swallows the lump in his throat and tries to clamp down his worries and focus on something else. It was so unfair. Kate is the second person to come back from the dead and yet Allison was still gone. Nothing could bring her back.

His phone lies on the dining table, fingers lingering tentatively over the screen. He knows he shouldn't call her but he couldn't help himself. And Stiles would kill him if he found out.

But he needs this. He needs the comfort of her voice and maybe he needs his own outlet too. Almost numbly, he dials her number.

[7-6-11 5:27 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the –** ** _beep_**

As soon as he hears her voice, he freezes. Not out of the shock of hearing her voice – more of his sudden loss for words. He's been holding back for so long he's not quite sure what to say to her.

Tell her about his day or let her know about Kate? Both options seemed pretty pathetic. And yet, Scott reminded himself, it's not like Allison was actually listening. And if she were, she'd want to know what was going on.

"Your aunt's back." He blurts out. There's a pregnant pause as his mind works on something to say. He can practically hear Allison's response.

 _Possibly a hitch in her breath followed by an incredulous, "that's not possible. What do you mean?"_

"Peter's scratch turned her," he explains to ghost Allison, "she's a werejaguar. Somehow she's made Derek fourteen years old again."

 _He'd be able to hear rustling as she got up from her bed, "Oh my God. What happened? Are you guys okay?"_

The fantasized concern in her voice creates a lump in Scott's throat, "Ye-yeah we're okay."

 _"_ _Scott? Scott, what's wrong?" Because she's Allison and she knows him and of course she can tell when something's bothering Scott because she_ _loves_ _loved him._

"I lied to him, Allison." He chokes out. "I couldn't tell Derek that his entire family was dead."

 _There'd be a sudden change in atmosphere that they'd both sense. Heavier. "Listen to me, Scott," she'd command, "I'm sure whatever the reason you had to lie, you had good intentions. It's okay. It's not your fault."_

 _Another pause, "You can't protect everyone."_

And, suddenly, as phantom Allison's voice floats away, Scott realises why he really called her.

 _It's okay._

Somewhere in the midst of all this chaos, the guilt about not being strong/fast/smart enough to save her was grappling at his hear again. And even though it isn't real, somehow the reassurance that his mind has given to him is warms his heart a bit.

It does still apply to his current predicament though and he hopes that they can change Derek back without him finding out.

Of course life doesn't work out that way.

But it's okay.

* * *

 **Yikes sorry guys for not updating in more than a month! I literally have no excuse except for the fact that I'm running out of ideas and the beginning of season 4 isn't exactly that interesting. I'm struggling to give Scott a reason to call Allison.**

 **Here's something different though where Allison "replies". I am looking forward to writing voicemails for season 6 though :D**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

 **xoxo**

 **Alyssa**


	9. nine

Liam Dunbar is tied up in Scott's bathtub.

In all honesty, this was not how Scott expected the day to go. All he wanted to do was get the position of team captain and now he's ended up injuring, biting and _kidnapping_ a freshman.

At least Stiles' duct tape has another use.

He can hear Liam's racing heartbeat and his muffled yells as he sits on the bed with his head in his hands.

What was he supposed to do?

He's never bitten anyone before and his personal experience wasn't actually a guidebook to mentoring a Beta. Derek had Betas, Scott reasons, but Derek had told them about the supernatural before giving them the bite.

This kid literally knew nothing (except for being attacked by the mouthless assassin) and all Scott could do was hope he wouldn't press charges when he let him go (because obviously he was gonna let Liam go).

He turns his phone anxiously in his hands, needing the constant movement to lose the nervous energy. He winces when the phone lights up with a message from Stiles demanding to know where he is. As he moves to answer, he changes his mind to call Allison.

At this point, he has no idea why he still does it. He knows that the heavy load on his heart has been lifted and yet there was something about talking to the voicemail that made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

To be honest, Scott's surprised her phone is still connected. He has no idea who even has it and whether they're listening to his voicemails.

[7-8-11 8:39 p.m.]

 **Hey there, it's Allison. I can't take your call right now but leave me a message after the – _beep_**

His mind is still lingering on her phone and there's a brief silence after the tone.

"Hey," he starts, all uncertainty suddenly gone, "I bit someone."

The words tumble out of his mouth, quick and agitated. He takes a deep breath, clearing his head and lays out the facts for her.

"Uhm…his name's Liam Dunbar and he's a freshman. I…uh…dislocated his shoulder during lacrosse practice." He can feel the flush in his cheeks and the embarrassment laced into his words. It really does sound stupid when he says it out loud.

"There was an assassin. His name's the Mute and he doesn't have a mouth." Scott pauses, letting the weirdness sink in, "He killed an entire family. He was about to kill Liam too and –"

He breaks off, letting his silence speak for itself.

"I didn't have a choice." Even his excuse sounds pathetic to his own ears.

Scott inhales deeply, eyes closing for a moment as though that would shut out the rest of the world. Imagining a fantasy if it were just him and Stiles and Lydia and…Kira

Kira

His eyes fly open, "I – I kissed Kira." The confession leaves a slightly bitter taste in on his tongue but a small smile on his face. If they did get together, surely talking to his dead ex-girlfriend wasn't on the cheating list right?

"I think I'm finally moving on."

Wasn't this a good thing? He had spent so long mourning Allison; surely it was okay for him to date other people. She would want him to be happy.

That's all they had ever wanted for each other.

* * *

 **No excuses for slow updates except lack of time and a bit of motivation. Also my word is glitching so that's kind of annoying. Here was my pathetic attempt at humour (so much more successful at angst siGH what does this say about me?) I feel like it's getting a bit repetitive though so if anyone has any suggestions, please share! I'll be more than happy to listen to what you say :)**

 **xoxo**

 **Alyssa**


End file.
